


Popcorn and a Chick-Flick

by danrdarrenc



Series: Date Night In A Jar [2]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc





	Popcorn and a Chick-Flick

Sonny opened the door and dropped his keys on the table. He shrugged his coat off as Will walked out of their bedroom, dressed in sweatpants and one of Sonny’s T-shirts. 

"You’re all dressed up," Sonny said sarcastically. Will smirked and gave him a swift kiss.

"I thought that since Gabi’s staying with the baby at Rafe’s tonight that we could stay in and watch a movie and have some popcorn."

"Sounds great." Sonny grinned and wrapped his arms around Will’s waist. They kissed lazily for a minute and then Sonny broke the kiss. "What did you want to watch?"

Will slipped his hand into Sonny’s, twined their fingers together, and led him over to the couch. They fell onto the cushions together, Sonny’s arm around Will’s shoulder, Will leaning into Sonny’s side. “Do you remember a couple years ago when I was just starting to figure out who I was? You came over to Rafe’s apartment and we talked? I asked you when you knew you were gay?”

Sonny nodded. 

"We were supposed to go see The Devil Wears Prada that night, remember?”

"Yeah," Sonny said with a little fond smile. 

"Well, we never did get to see that movie. So…," he reached over onto the table next to the couch and pulled out a The Devil Wears Prada DVD. 

Sonny jumped off the couch. “I’ll make the popcorn.”

Five minutes later, the lights in the apartment were off, the movie was playing on the TV, and Will and Sonny were snuggled against each other, a blanket draped over their legs, a bowl of popcorn resting precariously on their knees.

* * * * * * * * 

Two bowls of popcorn and an hour into the movie, Will yawned and shifted so he could lean his head on Sonny’s shoulder. Sonny kissed the top of Will’s hair. “Long day?”

"Dad duty, two classes, and writing," Will responded. "I’m just a little burnt out."

"We don’t have to finish the movie," Sonny offered.

"No. It’s okay," Will said through a yawn.

Two scenes later, Will was sound asleep. Sonny smiled softly, carefully shut the movie so he wouldn’t wake Will, lowered the volume on the TV, and surfed the channels for something to watch until he was ready to wake Will up and go to sleep for real. He stopped on a baseball game and rubbed his eyes; he was more tired than he thought.

* * * * * * * *

When Gabi came home in the morning, she found Will and Sonny curled up on the couch, Will’s back to Sonny’s chest, Sonny’s arm draped over Will’s middle, both fast asleep.


End file.
